In a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material, the adsorption amount of a spectrally sensitizing dye relates to the iodide composition of the silver halide grain surface. Generally, the adsorption amount is reduced when an iodine content is small.
When the adsorbability of a dye is unsatisfactory, not only a spectral sensitizability cannot be excellent, but also a cross-over light is increased in an X-ray light-sensitive material, so that an image sharpness is resultingly deteriorated.
Therefore, with the purpose of increasing the adsorption amount of a sensitizing dye, it has been carried out the introduction of the iodide into a silver halide grain surface. However, when increasing a silver iodide content of a grain, the following problems are raised accordingly. When an aqueous potassium iodide solution is added to an emulsion so as to produce a halide-conversion and a dye is then added thereto, the adsorption amount of a dye is increased, however, on the other hand, the inherent sensitivity of the emulsion is lowered and it cannot therefore be said that the resulting sensitizability is satisfactory.
For the purpose of eliminating the reduction of the above-mentioned inherent sensitivity, for example, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as JP OPI Publication) No. 3-213845/1991 discloses a method for adding a fine-grained silver halide so as to produce a recrystalization. This method, however, has such a defect that a desensitization is produced in preparing a coating solution or in storing a film.
For the purpose of enhancing a dye adsorbability, for example, JP OPI Publication No. 55-26589/1980 discloses a method for adding a dye in the course of carrying out a chemical ripening treatment. In this method, however, a chemical sensitization is hard to be sufficiently performed, because the surface of a grain is covered by a dye, so that any sensitivity increase cannot be obtained.
In view of the above-mentioned situation, any other new countermeasure has been demanded.